powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mustavi Sadi Aryan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the High-Tech Symbiotic Exoskeleton page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 20:41, July 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:40, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Saitama is not a user. Saitama is not absolutely invulnerable or even regular invulnerable as he has in fact been injured before- http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/facebook/001/053/716/0de.png He also requires air/oxygen in order to survive, so someone with deoxygenation powers would easily be able to kill him. The point stands, he is not invulnerable nor has he ever claimed to be. he is simply tougher then the average character. Sorry but he is not a user.SageM (talk) 20:28, August 4, 2016 (UTC)SageM You sure about that? That picture is only showing him feel pain. If that's not enough, see this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=094_cf6GA5AHe's clearly surviving the force of a black hole like it was nothing for him. An average character is not expected to survive the force of a black hole. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 21:01, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Surviving a black hole is nothing in the world of fiction, as I know countless characters that have tanked them. When saitama manages to withstand an attack from the Almighty or survive the destruction of an entire galaxy then he might fit as a user. Just to give you some examples of characters who have tanked black holes- 1. Gildarts (Fairy Tail) 2. Bellcross (Heroic Age) 3. Nono (Diebuster) 4. Every Space Monster (Diebuster) 5. Thanos (Marvel Comics) 6. Most Characters (Houshin Engi) 7. Sylvester (Loonatics) 8. Tick (The Tick) this is just a couple of examples of characters who can withstand black holes with no harm, and none of them are considered absolute invulnerable (except for bellcross of course) Every child and there dog can withstand black holes in fiction, Sorry but the point stands. Saitama is not a user. Have a nice daySageM (talk) 17:23, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM Okay, maybe not absolutely invulnerable, but he does have normal invulnerability. I mean, how can cats harm him but not black holes or bullets? Also, did the characters you mention survive the black holes without feeling pain? Saitama surely did and what's worse, he did not feel anything at all. 1. Gildarts- didn't feel a thing, the only thing it did was ruffle his clothing a little. 2. Bellcross - Not only did he completely tank it, he actually destroyed it. 3. Nono- no effect on her whatsoever, and actually split it in half with a single attack 4. Space Monsters- These guys went a step further, they didn't just survive it and tank it, they actually took control of the black hole and used it as if it was part of there body. 5. Thanos- other then making angry it didn't do a thing to him. 6. Most Characters- They basically ignored it as if it wasn't even there to start with... 7. Sylvester- Other then losing a small amount of his fur, he wasn't affected at all. 8. Tick- slight muscle fatigue, but otherwise didn't do anything to him. There you go.SageM (talk) 21:18, August 5, 2016 (UTC)SageM OK, I get you. Saitama is not absolutely invulnerable, but he does have normal invulnerability, the type of invulnerability where you feel pain but still don't receieve injuries. Looks like I was wrong. But even then, the manga says that he has normal invulnerability, if nowhere near absolute invulnerability. I have another question. Why is Saitama not on the Absolute Attack and Absolute Speed list? His strength, speed and energy are both limitless, so wiping out a planet in one punch without any effort should be no problem for him at all. Also, he jumped from the Moon to the Earth in like, 9-10 seconds. That alone did not make Saitama even sweat or feel pain. If Saitama uses all of his power, then he can literally go beyond the speed of light. And the only reason Boros survived Saitama's Serious Consecutive punches and regenerated was because Saitama did not even use his full potential. Mustavi Sadi Aryan (talk) 13:24, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Use alphabetical order. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:28, August 23, 2016 (UTC)